


Horrors & Hand Holding

by hedaleda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedaleda/pseuds/hedaleda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot - Clarke & Lexa are strangers who end up sitting next to one another at the theatre during a horror movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrors & Hand Holding

She is shrugging on her blue leather jacket when her front door slams open. 

 

"Hey, Princess, you almost ready?" Bellamy shouts into her apartment. Clarke groans at the nickname and walks into her living room. She finds Octavia  rummaging through the kitchen while Bellamy and Raven lean against the counter.

"I thought I bought snacks like a week ago?" Octavia throws open another cupboard. "We're going to have to buy them when we get there. Dibs on not paying!" 

"Whatever, I'll pay. I want popcorn anyways." Clarke says and slips on her boots.  "I'm ready, let's go. I've been dying to see Evil Alien Attack 2 for months now!" 

They all roll their eyes in unison. It's true she hadn't shut up about the first movie and ever since the trailer came out for the sequel she'd been all but unbearable to live with. Octavia threatened to tie her to a tree if she didn't shut up about it at one point. When they first moved in together they bonded over their mutual love of horror movies. When their group expanded it sort of became a thing for them all to either marathon or go see at the theatre . 

"Monty and Jasper just texted me and are already on their way there so don't worry about seats." Raven says looking up from her phone.

They file out to door as Octavia calls out shotgun. 

The entire theatre is packed and its pure luck that no one beat Jasper up for the half row he saved. The other half of the row  is filled  by some people who look about their age and Clarke swears that the guy at the end is the same one she saw sneaking out of Octavia's room last weekend. The girl near the middle  with dark hair has some seriously thick eyeliner,  her jaw clenched, and a fist sitting on the shared armrest which mildly worries Clarke since she's stuck sitting next to her. She's been  too excited about seeing  this movie though so  she shrugs and flops down in the seat anyways and flashes a small smile at the girl who just blankly stares at her, jaw still clenched, before turning back to the dark screen. 

Just before the lights dim Bellamy and Raven show up with arms full of snacks. A giant container of popcorn and a packet of Sour Patch Kids is passed to Clarke who doesn't bother to wait for the movie to start to dig into the popcorn grinning because Bellamy remembered the extra butter this time. The lights start to dim and out of the corner of her eye Clarke notices the girl next to her grow somehow more stiff. 

The movie has only been going for 20 minutes and Clarke can feel the tension rolling off pretty eyeliner girl. She won't stop twitching and Clarke is pretty sure if she sits up any straighter her back will break. 

"Are you okay?" Clarke whispers .

The girl barely glances at her. "Fine."

Her voice is light and steady. Clarke almost believes her.

Clarke knows the signs. Years ago before he moved away she'd spend weekends with Wells forcing him to marathon all her favourites and he was terrified even at the least scary ones. When he wasn't begging to change it to something else he would sit there practically shaking. Clarke almost felt bad, almost.

On the screen one of the main characters  is wandering down a dark hallway with a baseball bat. The music is growing louder and slightly screeching. Clarke is grinning because the anticipation is sweet and nothing beats this feeling. Just as the  alien  jumps out a cold hand  from her left  grabs Clarke's and she jumps at the contact. She turns to the girl expecting for her to pull away or  _something _ but she just stares at the screen and acts like her hand isn't currently squeezing Clarke's like her life depends on it. A scream snaps her attention back to the screen where that same character is being eaten by some type of alien. It's gory and distracts Clarke from the hand holding for a while. 

At some point the hand in hers twitches and she remembers that her own is probably greasy from the buttered  popcorn. She's not totally sure why that is what bothers her rather than the fact that  a total strangers fingers are now intertwined in her own. There are worse things though, she thinks, than having a pretty girl hold your hand. 

It's starting to get very hard to concentrate on what's happening on-screen because the girl's thumb has started to rub circles into Clarke's hand now and then when the jump scares happen. Sometimes Clarke squeezes back to comfort her - if there was such a thing as flirting via hand holding signals this would be it. She did brave a few glances at the girl but she never catches her looking back at her. She does seem noticeably calmer which makes Clarke smirk. Part of her starts to wonder why the girl is even there when she's obviously hating it. 

The theatre screen lights up a bit and Clarke notices her eyes-steely blue and almost green-her breath catches but she looks away again before she's caught starring. 

There is only one person in the movie left alive and the alien-monster thing is chasing them so Clarke is pretty sure the movie will be over soon. She's not sure if she's relived or not. What happens when the movie is over? Will the girl just let go and disappear? There should be  guide-book on how to handle situations like this. 

The credits start to roll and sure enough that hand slips out of Clarke's and the girl is standing and leaving. She's wiping her hand on her jeans and Clarke does the same but doesn't get up. 

"You coming?" Raven is nudging her and she snaps back to reality. 

"Yeah, sorry." Clarke stands and ignores the raised eyebrow Raven is giving her.

Everyone is filing out and the girl is lost in the crowd and Clarke can feel herself pouting. 

"Seriously, what is up? The ending wasn't that bad. I bet there will be a third one!" Raven knocks her shoulder into Clarke's with a grin. 

They start sharing their favourite moments before they both knock right into Octavia who has stopped dead in the theatre hallway. 

"Oh God. Oh no. Oh no." 

"What the hell?" Raven pushes her forward. 

"Lincoln and his friends are here." Octavia takes a step back into them and Raven rolls her eyes. Clarke looks ahead and see's the guy she knew looked familiar standing by the concession stand getting a refill. The same girl from earlier standing a couple of feet behind him talking to another girl with  short dark curls.

"I'll go with you if you want to talk to him." Clarke kicks herself for offering. Sure enough Octavia grins, grabs her arm, and starts pulling her towards the other group. 

"You just talk to Lexa and Indra while I talk to him, okay?" Octavia says.

"Sure, fine, I'll just go sit in the car with the boys!" she hears Raven call after them. 

"Which one is Indra?" Clarke asks. She can finally, finally, figure out mystery girls name. 

"The girl with the short hair. Be nice she's my tutor and introduced me to Lincoln so I really need her to like me." 

That meant Lexa was the girl who held her hand. 

With just a few strides Clarke finds herself next to the group and right in front of Lexa who is starring  at her with an unreadable expression. No one says anything to her. Suddenly whatever bravery Clarke had when she decided to stride over disappears and she looks to Octavia who is clearly too preoccupied with Lincoln to care about her discomfort . When she looks at Lexaagain she is back to talking to  Indra . The lighting is better out here and she lets herself stare a little. She notices the Lexa's brown hair is in some intricate braid Clarke could never do herself and she doesn't move much as she speaks but nods often at whatever it is she's being told. 

Clarke suddenly has an idea and is feeling a little brave again, or foolish she is never sure which. She digs the ticket stub out of her pocket and grabs a pen from the concession stand. 

She starts to pull Octavia towards the door before slipping Lexa the stub. Lexa gives her a questioning look before looking down at it and reading what Clarke had written in the blank space.

_ "In case you have anymore hand holding emergencies. Text/call me."  _

Clarke barely catches Lexa looking up at her with a smile before she's out the door. 

Later that night her phone lights up. 


End file.
